


She Loves to Do It. He Loves to Watch.

by webbo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #IFDrabble, Awesome Sam Carter, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Off-World, Quantum Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbo/pseuds/webbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for International Fanworks Day 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves to Do It. He Loves to Watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the International Fanworks Day 2015 Drabble Challenge!
> 
> Prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?

“How much C-4 you got on ya, Carter?” He asked.

“Just a block, Sir.  It's enough.” Sam said.

Jack looked back at the offending object.  “Do it.”

He turned towards Teal’c and watched Carter place the piece of C-4 on the Quantum mirror they had found on P2X-849.  Daniel had fiddled with the thing and the image of Samantha Carter appeared, wearing a white lab coat over her large pregnant middle.

“God, I love blowing stuff up!” Carter said, after the deed was done.

“Yep.  I love it too.” Jack said, rounding up his team and making for the gate.


End file.
